


【802796】宠儿

by yulia233



Series: 原著abo系列 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulia233/pseuds/yulia233
Summary: 山本武和库洛姆二人进行了一次情敌间的谈心
Relationships: All27, Chrome Dokuro & Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Chrome Dokuro, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: 原著abo系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822054
Kudos: 6





	【802796】宠儿

**Author's Note:**

> ·all27汤底。有守护者之间友情向羁绊描写，爱情线坚持all27准则不动摇。  
> ·原著背景abo设定，漫画结局往后衍生。十代首领和守护者，除库洛姆是o以外，全员a设定。  
> ·我也不知道这个夹心叫什么，总而言之，是A→A←O的三角夹心。ooc是肯定的。

风尘仆仆从美国赶回彭格列总部的雨守大人，在首领办公室门口撞见了垂头丧气的雾守。  
这位雾守当然不是六道骸——要山本武说，六道骸垂头丧气的模样实在是难以想象。因此正失落地站在首领办公室面前的是另一位雾守，库洛姆·髑髅。库洛姆抿着嘴，脸上是显而易见的失落。  
她看见走过来的山本武，露出一个浅浅的笑，而山本武微笑也向自己的同伴打招呼。二人在首领办公室门口插件而过，山本武扬起笑容推开办公室的大门，高声向办公室的主人宣扬自己的平安归来，得到了自家首领热情的回应。

晚些时候，山本武拿着从沢田纲吉那里得到的材料，在雾守的办公处找到了正在整理文书的库洛姆。彭格列的另一位雾守六道骸向来不管这种事情，要他老老实实坐办公室是和要他和云雀恭弥和谐共处一样困难的任务。山本武推开门时，库洛姆手里正端着一杯热腾腾的花茶。她看见山本武时惊讶了一下，而剑士向她摇了摇手里的材料，她便很快反应过来山本武过来是为了什么。  
“boss把这个任务交给你了呀。”库洛姆小小地叹了一口气。  
山本武笑道：“毕竟阿纲不放心你嘛，”看见库洛姆微微皱起了眉，他很快把这个话题揭过，“这件事之前一直是库洛姆负责的吧，阿纲看起来似乎想要交给六道骸，但是似乎六道骸不太乐意的样子。我看只有一些收尾工作了，于是便自告奋勇接过来了，这次是想来问你一些相关的事情。”  
库洛姆把茶杯放在桌子上，山本一屁股坐进了旁边沙发里。紫发姑娘把滑下来的头发挽到耳后，和山本说起了一些值得注意的事情。她将之前相关的材料报告找了出来，交到了山本手上。两人时不时地交换意见，气氛倒是意外的祥和平静。  
不过说起来，在除了六道骸以外的守护者里，库洛姆倒是一直和山本武相处得融洽。除了他们都是在普通世界长大，并且在里世界里艰难前行的共同点以外，想来彭格列雨守温润开朗的性格也起了很大作用。而除此之外，库洛姆对山本武还怀揣着一些特殊的感激之情。  
毕竟从少年时代起，山本武就是个体贴的大男孩。他有着这个年纪的男孩一般不具有的耐心和细致，他会在去沢田纲吉家的时候热情地陪小孩子们玩，笑嘻嘻的脸上找不到一丝不耐烦的神色。而对于一开始身份不明的库洛姆，山本也没有像狱寺那样警惕排斥——不如说那个时间段的少年岚守几乎对于十代目以外的人都竖起了浑身的刺。大空的指环争夺战时，黑发少年就或多或少地开始在战斗中维护守护者当中唯一的女孩。  
后来在与D.斯佩多的决战时也是如此，当斯佩多的攻击突然朝他们袭来，三个动作几乎同时发生：朱腾加利推开了自己的首领古里炎真，狱寺推开了沢田纲吉，而山本武推开了库洛姆。再后来等到与超出他们实力太多的复仇者对战的时候，也是山本武与狱寺隼人，这两个不大的少年挡在了库洛姆和弗兰面前，说他们守在这里，你们快点逃吧。  
这对少女来说是一种微妙的体验。但是绝称不上坏。少女感受到惊喜和受宠若惊。她是最晚与十代家族产生关联的人，羞涩内向的性格使她沉默寡言，无法主动接近别人，而对未知的不安和恐惧在少女内心中翻滚。骸大人带给了她崭新的第二个人生，是指引她前行，让她点燃火焰的人；犬和千种是她最初最先的同伴。若是说boss使她感受到春日般的温暖，那么京子、小春和一平则是点亮黑夜的点点星光。  
比起过去孤单的人生里，库洛姆已经拥有了太多过去的她想都不敢想的珍贵事物。少女第一次感受到自己和他人联系在一起，她有了想守护的人和事，但是命运像是补偿似地在她全新的人生里倾泻了更多糖果般的馈赠，告诉她人与人之间的联系可远远不止这么一点，也远远不止这么几种。黑发少年率先向她伸出手，传递给她全新的邀请和认可。  
作为一同战斗，守护首领，相互托付性命的守护者们。

看着山本武严肃地记录着一些注意事项，被boss严词要求这段时间在总部休息的库洛姆心里有些微微泛酸。这种工作明明我也可以的呀！她心想，而且本来这件事就是我一直负责的嘛。就因为omega麻烦的热潮期……  
“真羡慕啊。”幻术师突然说，山本武疑惑地抬起头，听见小姑娘继续道，“要是我也是alpha就好了。”如果她是alpha的话，boss就不会总是过分担忧她，保护她，她也能为boss做更多的事情了吧。  
山本愣了一下，接着脱口而出：“原来库洛姆也会这么想吗！”他说完“啊”了一声，大概是没想到自己会突然把心里话给说出来。这下惊讶的变成两个人了。库洛姆瞪大了眼，有些呆滞地看着刚刚“口出狂言”的年轻alpha。  
“其实我们有时候也会挺羡慕你的。”山本挠着头，库洛姆的惊讶简直要化为实质。年轻的剑豪哈哈笑道：“哎？你不知道吗？起码据我所知不止我一个哦。”  
库洛姆不解地皱起了眉。“我有什么好羡慕的吗？”她疑惑地问道。  
从少女时代起，库洛姆的身姿就如同蒲柳一般纤细，而在分化成为Omega之后，娇小柔弱的身姿成为了库洛姆摆脱不掉的标签。在十代家族一群高大帅气的alpha之间，女性Omega身量的纤细小巧被衬托得更加明显。不得不说女孩曾经为自己的第二性别困扰过。身量体型都是其次，在惟强者论的世界里，库洛姆强大出色的幻术天赋使人不敢小觑这位身材娇小的幻术师。可问题恰巧也出在这里。  
在第二性别的生理机制上，omega处于相当的劣势。女性omega的生理性别注定库洛姆要比其他人更加小心，即使有现代生理用品使女孩不必尴尬地在热潮期内被情欲控制，能够如常行动。但里世界绝对称得上性别歧视和性别暴力的重灾区，因此彭格列十代目从未掩饰过对自家Omega雾守的保护欲和担忧。早在中学时代，六道骸就曾经尖酸地嘲笑过沢田纲吉对库洛姆不必要的保护，两位的alpha都将库洛姆纳入自己保护范围，并且多年来从未在这个问题上保持过一致。即便将女孩划入自己的保护范围，六道骸仍将库洛姆看作一个和自己对等的强大战士，而我们亲爱的彭格列十代目沢田纲吉，在这方面则出乎意料地有些大Alpha主义，从他从来不派应该在热潮期的库洛姆执行外出任务的行为中可窥见一二——现代科技使得对方实际上根本不存在热潮期。  
来自boss的过度保护对库洛姆而言是一个甜蜜的烦恼。她偶尔也会想过，要是自己不是Omega就好了。哪怕是像门外顾问巴吉尔一样的beta，boss就不用如此为她操心了吧。如果像骸大人和其他守护者那样是alpha，那就更好不过了吧。一直以来，她都想保护boss，但是似乎还是boss对她的保护多一些。所以说，这样的自己有什么好羡慕的呢？  
迎着库洛姆疑惑不解的目光。年轻的alpha短暂地笑了笑，落寞的神情一闪而过，他像是在叹息。  
“因为每次能光明正大站在阿纲身边的，都只有库洛姆啊。”

里世界的人都知道，彭格列十代的女性Omega雾守，是彭格列十世或者说彭格列新一世的专属宴会女伴。在需要女伴的场合，每一次年轻的十世首领出场时，结实可靠的臂弯里总是温柔而体贴着挽着身材娇小的紫发女性。那位Omega从来不戴项圈，只用精致闪亮的项链珠宝与柔顺的紫色长发稍加掩饰。但所有人都不会错过Omega身上的标记——来自一位强大的alpha，在场之人都熟悉无比。  
沢田纲吉本人是没有随意标记身边Omega这样的alpha恶习的。不提库洛姆是他重要的伙伴和家人，沢田纲吉本人虽然偶尔被六道骸指责大alpha主义，但是年轻首领绝对不是仗着自己身为alpha就胡作非为的人。而且大概也因为自己年少时分化得晚，曾经被校园里早早分化的alpha同学们恶意欺负过，沢田纲吉非常痛恨这种仗着性别上的生理优势，随意对待并且伤害他人的行为。  
标记这件事最开始是库洛姆提出的。  
在少女第一次作为女伴，独自陪同沢田纲吉出席晚宴之前，库洛姆感到非常的紧张不安。她的亲生母亲是日本鼎鼎有名的大明星，但是库洛姆只继承到母亲充满魅力的五官和身姿，并没有习得母亲一流的交际手断。童年缺失关爱使得她养成了不善言辞的内敛性格。而在后来经历的种种事件中，库洛姆蜕变得坚定强大，同时点亮的是优异出色的动手能力，而不是语言上的天赋。她害怕自己在宴席上作为boss的女伴表现不够合格，若是因此让boss增添烦恼，那可就是天大的罪过了。  
而沢田纲吉当然发现了库洛姆的坐立不安。他轻柔地握住了库洛姆的手腕。“没关系的，库洛姆。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“我也是第一次参加这种宴会呢。”  
库洛姆眨着眼睛，紧紧地盯着沢田纲吉的脸。她张了张口，不知哪里来的勇气和冲劲让她问出了那句话。  
“boss，你能给我一个标记吗？”  
沢田纲吉瞪大了眼，不来得及说什么，就听见女孩有些慌张地解释道：“我、我不是那种意思！”她有些不知所措，同时震惊于自己居然就这么把这样一句话脱口而出，“只是、boss的信息素让我感觉到有安全感，”她嗫嚅道，“不是脖子，如果只是手腕上的临时标记的话……”她说着飞快地抬头看了仍呆滞的沢田纲吉一眼，重重地低下头。  
提出这样无理的请求，我一定给boss带来困扰了吧。库洛姆愧疚地想。我怎么能给boss增添烦恼呢？她一边这样想着，一边深呼吸，准备抬头向boss道歉，却听见沢田纲吉温柔地说：“可以哦。”  
库洛姆瞪大了眼。她刷地抬起头，看见自己的首领有些不好意思地挠了挠脸。  
“是手腕上，像是哥哥给妹妹的那种气味标记吧。我知道会有这样的情况啦，来自alpha亲属的临时标记能够让Omega感到安心。大哥聊天时也和我说过，京子刚分化的时候，曾经有找大哥提出过这样的请求呢。如果这样能让库洛姆感到有安全感的话，”沢田纲吉清晰地说，“可以哦。我是alpha当然没有关系啦，主要是看库洛姆介不介意。毕竟我们之间没有血缘关系，啊！不是说我没有把库洛姆当家人的意思。但是、但是如果这是库洛姆希望的话……”  
库洛姆坚定地说：“是我希望的。”  
少女伸出自己的左手手腕，沢田纲吉牵过，再次询问地看了库洛姆一眼，库洛姆肯定地点点头，于是alpha在她手腕内侧留下了一个标记。库洛姆将右手戴的手镯取下来戴到左手上，三指宽的银镯正好遮挡住了新生的临时标记。她被boss温暖的信息素包裹，从内心深处生出一股平和安定。  
“现在感觉好一些了吗？”沢田纲吉问。  
库洛姆缓缓地点了点头。她双手放在膝盖上，紧紧握在一起。手指上戴着的雾属性指环硌着柔软的手指内侧。  
到达会场时她抓住了沢田纲吉伸过来的手臂。她紧紧地贴在首领身侧，不动声色地打量着在场的每一个人。令人不舒服的注视跟随着他们，沢田纲吉保护性地想替库洛姆挡住那些带着性暗示意味的打量目光，而库洛姆却挺起胸膛，脊背笔直地向前踏出了一步。  
“没关系，boss。”库洛姆只有他们两个人听得到的声量说。  
沢田纲吉刚刚皱起眉，就听见自己的雾守继续说：“我会保护boss的。”  
年轻的首领瞬间松了眉头。  
“啊。”沢田纲吉轻声说，“我相信库洛姆。”

“因为每次能光明正大站在阿纲身边的，只有库洛姆啊。”  
库洛姆歪着头。她轻轻地皱着眉，像是听懂了山本武的言下之意，又像是没有。  
山本武叹气一般地笑了起来。  
“真不想明说啊，”高大的alpha无奈地说，“有种在情敌面前认输的感觉，但是一想到库洛姆你说你很羡慕我们，就感觉这次还只是个平局呢。”  
山本武提醒道：“你还记不记得半年前科伦坡家族首领的生日宴？”库洛姆点点头，“那次是我和你一起陪阿纲出席的，当时科伦坡家的Omega儿子一直在试图和阿纲搭讪，说实话我当时心里也很不爽，但是也没有立场说些什么。不过出乎我意料的是，库洛姆还真是大胆呢。”像是想起来了什么，被点名的少女刷地红了脸。  
“那是……！”她张口想要辩解，话语被山本武的爽朗的笑声堵了回去。  
“看见想勾搭阿纲的人吃瘪是很爽啦。”剑豪痛快地承认，“但是我说不嫉妒也是不可能的吧。‘不好意思，他今晚属于我’这种话，哪怕一次也好，我也想能搂着阿纲在公众场合理直气壮地说出来啊。”

山本武在国中一年级的时候分化成了alpha。他算是同龄人中分化得早的那一批人。开朗的性格加上早早分化为象征领袖的alpha，这位学校棒球队的宝贝后辈很快成为了校园里的明星人物，身边团团围绕起来一群人。日本小镇中学的性别教育相当保守，alpha好强的暗示深入小少年骨髓。山本武后来回想，自己当初那么冲动地想要跳楼自杀，除了真的很喜欢棒球以外，也有害怕不了自己可能从此平凡的恐惧在吧。与其有那样灰暗的未来，还不如在灿烂光辉的现在结束一生，那时的自己一定有这样想过。  
不过幸运的是，他遇上了沢田纲吉。沢田纲吉那时候还是个未分化的孩子，想来是无法理解这种alpha专属的自大心理。不过其实当时包括山本武在内的大部分守护者，最开始都没有想到沢田纲吉最终会分化成为alpha的。  
毕竟沢田纲吉和他们印象中的传统alpha形象差距太大了呀。争强好胜、攻击性强、果断这样的标签在沢田纲吉身上根本找不到，倒是大家一般认为是omega有的温柔善良、耐心顺从在少年身上过于明显。加上沢田纲吉在国中时代比同龄人相对矮小的身材，认为沢田纲吉最终会分化成omega的人可不止一个。  
所谓的黑手党游戏只能口头上骗骗阿纲，其实谁都清楚正在他们身上发生的事情究竟是什么。山本武不止一次地搂住阿纲窄窄的肩膀，眼神扫过少年光滑的脖颈。他注意到对方比自己要细上许多的手臂，不止一次惊叹于这样瘦弱的身躯之下居然蕴藏着如此强大的力量。就算剔除了少年人那一点朦胧好感，沢田纲吉也是个能让山本武心甘情愿想要追随的领袖。  
不过就算对沢田纲吉的强大心知肚明，山本武偶尔盯着对方柔软的侧脸也会想，阿纲要成为黑手党的老大的话，真的没问题吗？虽然他们曾经去过的十年后的世界里，阿纲是成为了一个大家都敬佩爱戴的黑手党老大，但是果然还是不能放心的吧？而且一想到阿纲很大可能会分化成omega，就感到更加担忧了呢。  
但是就像沢田纲吉一直表现出来的那样，在二次性别分化这件事情上，少年再一次让身边大部分人惊讶——reborn倒是丝毫不惊讶。穿着西装的家庭教师平静地嘬了一口黑咖啡：“蠢纲当然只会是alpha。”  
“真过分啊，小婴儿。”山本武半真半假地抱怨道，“你早就料到阿纲会是个alpha了吧？”结果却什么都不说，大概是觉得狱寺山本这群alpha小鬼初恋破碎的画面会很有趣吧。  
刚刚分化成alpha的棕发少年不好意思地抓了抓脸。  
“其实我也没有想到自己会是alpha啦。”沢田纲吉说，“我还以为自己会是最普通的beta来着。”  
不是哦。听着这话的山本武在心里反驳。大概所有同伴听了阿纲这话，都会和他抱有同样的想法。因为阿纲无论如何，都绝对称不上普通啊。  
虽然是个货真价实的alpha，但是沢田纲吉的信息素却并不让山本武这样同为alpha的人感受到威胁性或者攻击性。他回忆起之前库洛姆和京子自然而然和阿纲打招呼的表现，觉得大概连应该对alpha信息素更为敏感的omega女孩子们来说，阿纲的信息素也没有让对方觉得有冒犯的侵略性吧。  
棒球手抓着脑袋心想，真不愧是阿纲啊。乐天派的少年很快把自己破碎的初恋幻想抛之脑后。山本武十分顺畅地接受了自己喜欢的对象和自己一样是个alpha的事实。在狱寺不满的眼神中，他像往常一样一把搂住棕发少年肩膀，后者微微弯起了脊背。沢田纲吉侧过头，眨着眼睛，带着几分询问的神色看向友人。  
山本武笑着说：“有什么关系啦，反正阿纲还是阿纲嘛。”

他们在高中结束后来到了意大利，为十代的正式继承做最后的集训和准备。完全在日本长大的十世首领和他的几个守护者陷入从零开始学习日本语的地狱。  
不知为何，库洛姆的意大利语是几个日本国籍的家族成员中学得最快最好的那个。从小在意大利长大的狱寺隼人被派遣了别的任务不知所踪，六道骸大部分时间里对于彭格列十代不会意大利语这件事只会冷嘲热讽，自己还是个小孩的蓝波更是不要指望。沢田纲吉非常不好意思地拜托到了库洛姆头上。少女抱着笔记本被boss拉到临时学习室，看见了绑着头带嘴里一直不知道在默念什么的晴守，以及正对着词典挠头的雨守。  
她的boss在她耳边碎碎道：“不好意思但是真的拜托了库洛姆！”刚刚分化成alpha没多久的少年快哭了，“reborn说如果这周内我们还不能用意大利语对话的话，就要让我围着总部城堡裸奔啊！”  
库洛姆抿了抿唇。“云守呢？”她问道。  
年轻的首领眼神放空：“云雀前辈的话，应该不需要担心吧。”  
等山本武从词典里抬起头，想找阿纲说话，却意外地发现原本阿纲坐着的位置上面，正端端正正地坐着库洛姆。女孩拿着笔，脸颊上一层薄薄的红晕，羞涩地和身边的少年说着什么。沢田纲吉手臂撑在桌子上，苦恼地看着女孩在白纸上写写画画。或许因为两人都在为意大利语苦恼的原因，因此两人都并没有注意到他们身体几乎要贴在一起，两个毛茸茸的脑袋挨得特别接近。  
若是要不知情的人瞧见了这一幕，大概会笑着感叹青春的美好吧。但是对于同样年轻气盛的山本武来说，却只会感受到一种突如其来的危机感。沢田纲吉喜欢京子这件事可是他们国中所有人都知道的事情，但是在沢田纲吉分化之后，却意外地没有像京子坦明心迹。  
高中的时候，山本武曾经装作不经意地和沢田纲吉问起这件事情：“阿纲喜欢笹川吧？为什么不明说呢？明明阿纲现在分化成了alpha，笹川又是omega，a和o是非常相配的吧？”  
沢田纲吉有些意外，大概是没想到山本同学会突然问起这种事情。他习惯性地挠了挠侧脸，斟酌着开口：“怎么说呢，我是对京子有好感啦，可是你也知道……”他叹了一口气，“虽然这样说显得很自大，但是确实我不想把京子再牵扯进来。如果京子在我身边的话，一定会遇到危险的吧，但是如果像我老爸那样做的话，对京子又太不公平了。虽然妈妈不说，但是爸爸长年不在身边，总是会感到寂寞的。”沢田纲吉停顿了一会儿，接着又补充道，“更何况我又不是因为京子是omega才喜欢她的，也不觉得自己分化成了alpha就一定能给对方幸福之类……这样想总觉得不太好。”  
小首领有些局促地笑了笑：“而且我觉得喜欢一个人的话，应该只是喜欢这个人，而不是要追求什么ao的完美配对吧。”说完，沢田纲吉看上去似乎有些忐忑不安，毕竟这种说法和向来看重性别配对的日本传统不太一样。但是他很快听见了友人清澈的笑声。  
“阿纲说得没错哦，”山本武眼睛一眨不眨地盯着沢田纲吉，“我也是这样想的。”  
那时，得到心上人回答的山本武内心满是喜悦。毕竟在这场竞争中最有具有先天优势、也最具有威胁的笹川同学，却因为少年的一腔柔情被推到了最边缘的位置上。剩下的都是起跑线位置差不多的一群人啦。  
于是直到这个意大利的下午，看见了库洛姆和沢田纲吉头埋在一起小声说话的场景，山本武才突然意识到，自己其实还忽略一个潜在敌手。少女能和首领共同战斗的守护者，不存在会让沢田纲吉深深困扰纠结的牵不牵连问题；与此同时，少女却是守护者里唯一的omega，就算山本武不愿意承认，ao之间天生的吸引力这种麻烦事是实实在在存在的。  
年轻的剑士这才意识到自己似乎犯了一个致命的问题。他错误地忽略了一个势均力敌的对手的存在——即使对手本身似乎都还没有意识到这一点，但是敏锐如山本武，是不会错判敌手的存在和出招的。可确实，比起其他人，山本武似乎又更加领先那么一点。因为在所有对某个位置有所窥视的人当中，只有山本武率先预料到一向存在感稀薄的少女将在未来强势入场。  
但是年轻气盛的少年是绝对不会轻言放弃的，他也不会留给潜在对手大好机会。于是山本武大大方方地杀进少年少女两个人的气氛场，手臂搭在了沢田纲吉的肩膀上。迎着二人几乎是同时投来注视，山本武有些苦恼地皱起了眉头。  
“这个地方我也不太懂呢。”未来的剑豪说，“可以也请库洛姆教教我吗？”

被他人提及自己曾经的“壮举”，生性羞涩的库洛姆好一会儿才消退掉脸上的热度。或许是山本武意外的自我揭短开启了什么开关，库洛姆微微红着脸继续道：“因为只有我是omega啊！虽然确实经常在公共场合扮演这样的角色，但是要说到信任依赖，boss还是明显更加依赖同为alpha的你们吧。”  
“这就是身为alpha的优势嘛。”山本武笑着说，“再好的刀，也是有锋利的刀刃和粗钝刀背两个部分啊。不过话说回来，”他突然收敛了神色，语气是说不出的认真，“虽然偶尔会嫉妒，但是我并不觉得现在扮演的角色有什么不好，也并没有放弃认输的打算哦。”  
真是润雨才具有的坦然啊。彭格列的女性雾守忍不住在心中感叹。  
“关于这一点，彼此彼此啊。”库洛姆最后说道。


End file.
